


A medio camino

by Mireyan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/pseuds/Mireyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conjunto de one-shots, escritos para la Nijiaka week 2015 y 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alergia a la primavera

**Author's Note:**

> Tres historias que escribí para la nijiaka week que se organizó en tumblr esta semana.
> 
> El primer prompt fue seasons y este es el one-shot que yo escribí.

— Dice el capitán que empecemos tú y yo con el entrenamiento. Él no se encuentra muy bien y se ha quedado en la enfermería — le comentó Kubota a Akashi cuando se encontraron con los pasillos de camino al gimnasio. Akashi asintió extrañado.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba en el club no había visto enfermar a Nijimura ni una sola vez. De hecho lo había visto (como a todo el equipo) sufrir accidentes y golpes de todo tipo durante los entrenamientos y hacía falta algo bastante gordo para que el capitán se dignase a abandonar el entrenamiento. Akashi se preguntó qué era lo que había conseguido acabar por fin con él.  
Quizás fue la curiosidad la que le impulsó a cambiarse con rapidez. Tenían media hora entre el fin de las clases y los entrenamientos para que les diese tiempo a todos a llegar, incluidos los que estuviesen encargados de las tareas de clase esa semana, tiempo suficiente para acercarse a la enfermería a comprobar qué aspecto tenía exactamente Nijimura Shuuzou enfermo.

Lo que no se imaginaba era encontrarse al capitán del todopoderoso Teikou con la nariz roja como un pimiento, los ojos vidriosos y estornudando de mala manera.  
Nijimura podía enfrentarse a un ejercito de Haizakis y salir airoso, pero al parecer un poco de polen en el ambiente lo dejaba fuera de combate.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Y el entrenamiento? Ve para allá, ahora iré yo cuando me encuentre mejor — fue lo que le gritó a Akashi en cuanto fue capaz de distinguirlo con los ojos entrecerrados y llorosos.

— Quería comprobar si te encontrabas bien.

— No demasiado— dijo Nijimura con voz nasal. Si Akashi no hubiese apreciado demasiado su vida, hasta se hubiese reído — Odio la maldita primavera.

— ¿Tienes alergia?

— ¿A ti qué te parece? — le ladró, pero se arrepintió al momento — Perdona... encima que vienes a verme. Es que estar así me pone de mal humor.

Akashi se abstuvo de comentar. Quizás fuese difícil hacer enfermar a Nijimura, pero ponerle de mal humor era lo más sencillo del mundo.  
Nijimura fue a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por una racha de seis estornudos seguidos y el moqueo incesante de su nariz. 

Había gente en ese equipo que pagaría dinero real por observar el espectáculo del que Akashi estaba siendo testigo.

— Quizás deberías irte a casa. No estás en condiciones de ir a entrenar, Nijimura-san.

Nijimura asintió. Akashi lo ayudó a recoger sus cosas y lo acompañó hasta la puerta del instituto mientras lo oía refunfuñar sobre que no se iba a perder por el camino. En el patio revoloteaban pelusillas blancas que caían de los árboles.

— Puedes estar tranquilo, el otro vicecapitán y yo nos encargaremos de todo — le dijo con diligencia al llegar a la puerta de salida del instituto. Pero Nijimura parecía mirar algo por encima de su cabeza.

— Tienes algo en el pelo... — Nijimura alargó la mano. A Akashi se le paró el corazón. Por un momento se temió ser el protagonista de una de esas escenas bochornosas de las historias románticas en la que el galán le quita cortésmente a la protagonista una flor o una hoja del pelo.

Pero Nijimura de galante y cortés tenía poco, así que lo que hizo fue meterle la mano entre el pelo y revolvérselo de tal manera que creyó que le sacaría la cabeza de su sitio.

— Ya, lo tenías lleno de motitas blancas de estas

— Muchas gracias, Nijimura-san — dijo Akashi mareado, sin disimular ni un poquito el sarcasmo de su voz.

Nijimura sonrió (la primera sonrisa que Akashi le había visto en todo el día) pero no apartó la mano de su pelo. En vez de eso le fue colocando en su sitio, uno a uno y con delicadeza, cada uno de los mechones que le había desordenado.

El Teikou era una concentración de bichos raros, y alguien podría pensar que entre semejante fauna Nijimura era un tipo de lo más normal. Pero para Akashi era una persona fascinante. Tenía un montón de contrastes y rarezas que solo lo hacían más especial y que lo dejaban con un montón de preguntas sin contestar. Cómo era capaz él solo de mantener unido a un equipo tan individualista y con tantos gallos como el Teikou. Cómo era capaz de lidiar con gentuza como Haizaki a diario y no rendirse jamás. Cómo podía pasar de la violencia a la amabilidad en cuestión de segundos.

Cómo podía revolucionarle el corazón de esa manera con un gesto tan simple.

— Cuida bien de los enanos en mi lugar. No dejes que se salgan con las suya — dijo separándose de él y colocándose bien las asas de la mochila.

— Puedes confiar en mí — contestó Akashi intentando ignorar el hecho de que posiblemente su cara estuviese del mismo tono de rojo que la nariz de Nijimura.

— Ya lo sé. Te veo mañana en el entrenamiento.

Akashi lo vio estornudar mientras se alejaba por el camino antes de volver él mismo al gimnasio. Por el camino fue atrapando las pelusas blancas que salían flotando a su paso.

La primavera acababa de empezar.


	2. El pijama rosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el único one-shot que preparé con antelación (por eso quedó algo mejor). el prompt en esta ocasión fue fluff/domestic

Akashi Seijuurou no era humano. Era un ser casi, _casi_ divino. Tenía un talento sobrenatural para el baloncesto, era un jugador de shogi más que excepcional (podría ser profesional si se lo propusiese) y un genio en los estudios que no tenía ni que esforzarse para ser el primero en sus estudios.

Por eso le resultaba tan inconcebible que hubiese sido derrotado por una lavadora.

 

Las tareas en su apartamento de universitarios compartido con Nijimura se repartían equitativamente: Nijimura cocinaba, él fregaba los platos. Nijimura ponía la lavadora-secadora, él guardaba la ropa en los armarios. Nijimura planchaba, él limpiaba los baños. El caso es que esta distribución de tareas parecía destinada a alejar a Akashi de todos los aparatos eléctricos de la casa (puede que no hubiese utilizado nunca una plancha pero él era un genio, seguro que hasta eso se le daba bien) y empezaba a tocarle las narices un poco, así que había decidido por su cuenta y riesgo encargarse él de la colada. No podía ser tan difícil; programó la lavadora-secadora un poco por ciencia infusa, echó el detergente y el suavizante como había visto hacer a Nijimura y esperó con paciencia los resultados de la primera lavadora de su vida.

Al terminar, lo primero que sacó fue su sudadera roja, estrenada recientemente y que había sido un regalo de sus compañeros del Rakuzan por su cumpleaños. Y justo detrás una montaña de ropa originalmente blanca... toda de color rosa.

En honor a la verdad, Akashi recordaba haber escuchado cosas sobre que no era prudente mezclar algo de color que se lavaba por primera vez con la ropa blanca, pero pensaba que eso eran cosas del pasado y que la ciencia había avanzado lo suficiente como para que algo así ya no pasase.

 

Cuán equivocado estaba.

 

Intentó hacer recuento de daños: calzoncillos y ropa interior que puesto que no se veían no eran tan grave, las camisetas de trabajo de Nijimura (igual eso sí era un poco más peliagudo), y al fondo de la secadora...

“No”

 

Las manos de Akashi sacaron un pijama antes blanco, ahora rosa, con mangas y letras negras, de dudoso gusto pero tela calentita. El pijama favorito de Nijimura. El pijama que le regaló su abuela las navidades pasadas.

 

Nijimura amaba ese maldito pijama. Más que a Akashi y probablemente más que a su propia vida. Barajó varias opciones, como comprar un billete de avión a un país soleado para empezar una nueva vida (más apetecible que lidiar con el enfado de Nijimura cuando volviese a casa) pero al final se decidió por lo más práctico: esconder el pijama al fondo del cajón, hacer como que nada había pasado y esperar lo inevitable.

 

Nijimura había tenido un día terrible entre la universidad y el trabajo y lo único que quería al llegar a casa era un baño calentito, un pijama cómodo y a Akashi. Encontró una de las tres cosas (a Akashi concretamente) sentado leyendo en el salón cuando entró por la puerta.

Aunque debía ser su impresión, pero parecía que más que leyendo estaba escondiéndose detrás del libro.

— Ya estoy en casa — anunció con desgana

— Buenas tardes, Nijimura-san — Akashi ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la vista del libro. O era verdaderamente interesante (y dudaba que un libro que llevaba por título “introducción a la macroeconomía” pudiese ser tan absorbente, aunque tratándose de Akashi cualquiera sabe) o le estaba evitando por algún motivo.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — le preguntó extrañado.

— No me ocurre nada, Nijimura-san, me encuentro perfectamente.

Nijimura no tenía fuerzas para aguantar las excentricidades de Akashi ni para mantener una conversación con la portada azul oscuro de un libro, así que decidió dejarlo con sus neuras e ir a cambiarse a su cuarto. Abrió el primer cajón de su armario (era extraño porque no recordaba tener ninguna camiseta interior de color rosa) y rebuscó hasta encontrar su pijama favorito.

El pijama blanco y calentito que le había regalado su abuela en Navidad.

O el pijama ahora ROSA y calentito que le había regalado su abuela en Navidad.

Nijimura lo observó durante cinco minutos como asegurándose de que lo que estaba viendo era real y no un efecto extraño de la iluminación de su habitación antes de salir con él al salón, donde Akashi seguía escondido detrás de la macroeconomía.

— Akashi, por qué mi pijama ahora es rosa — lo blandió acusadoramente

Akashi asomó un ojo culpable y delator por uno de los laterales del libro.

— Es posible que haya habido un pequeño problema con la lavadora.

— ¿Un problema?

— Puede que _alguien_ haya metido una prenda de ropa roja con la ropa blanca.

— ¿Alguien como tú por ejemplo?

Akashi tardó unos cuantos minutos en responder.

— Es posible que haya sido mi culpa, sí.

Nijimura lo observaba como si estuviese debatiendo si estrangularlo o no con los pantalones. Al fin decidió tirárselos a la cabeza.

— Te has cargado el pijama de mi abuela.

El pijama que ahora estaba entre ellos en el sofá y olía a suavizante. Estaba intacto salvo por el color.

— No le ha pasado nada, solo lo he modificado ligeramente de manera accidental — explicó Akashi. Nijimura lo fulminó con la mirada.

— No me lo voy a poner más.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque es rosa.

— ¿Y?

Nijimura estaba muy enfadado, se veía a simple vista. Los labios de pato estaban en su ángulo de inclinación máximo y eso nunca era una buena señal.

— Ahora parece un pijama de chica — dijo a regañadientes al final.

 

Njimura Shuuzou, veinte años, universitario. No quería ponerse un pijama rosa porque era un color de chica.

 

Akashi luchaba ahora por entender. Por intentar comprender ese extraño mundo interior de su novio, para el cual una muñequera arcoíris era un complemento de moda perfectamente masculino y adecuado pero un pijama rosa (que ya era horrible en su forma blanca original) era totalmente inaceptable. Él había sido un poco crío cuando había intentado evitar admitir que la culpa del desastre había sido suya, pero Nijimura acababa de superarlo con creces con su perrera con el color.

 

— ¿Sabes que hasta el siglo XIX el rosa se consideraba masculino y el azul femenino? — lo intentó Akashi.

— Bueno, pues yo nací en el siglo XX y este no me gusta.

 

Akashi suspiró. Intentar razonar con Nijimura cuando se ponía cabezón era como intentar convencer a la tierra para que girase en sentido contrario. Vio el pijama rosa y negro, tirado de cualquier manera entre ellos, regalado con todo el cariño de una abuela.

Akashi no iba a dejar que todo ese amor abuela-nieto se desperdiciase.

 

Nijimura recibió de su propia medicina cuando unos pantalones aterrizaron en su cabeza. Los pantalones de Akashi que se enfundó el pijama rosa en cuestión de segundos.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Si tú no vas a usarlo nunca más, me lo quedo yo. Está nuevo y no quiero que el regalo de tu abuela se desperdicie por mi culpa — explicó.

A Nijimura (como a cualquier ser humano de bien) le gustaba dormir con ropa ancha, lo que significaba que aquel pijama ya le estaba un poco grande a él. A Akashi, que era un enano esmirriado, le quedaba como una carpa de circo. Intento sentarse solemnemente en el sofá y el pantalón le tapó completamente los pies como si fuera un crío pequeño al que sus padres le han comprado la ropa para que le dure varias temporadas.

Nijimura quería seguir enfadado (tenía motivos de sobra) pero le costaba mucho cuando veía al capitán de la generación de los milagros y emperador del Rakuzan intentando arremangarse ceremoniosamente las mangas.

— Te queda bien el rosa.

Akashi lo miró con el ceño fruncido

— No te rías de mí.

— Si te lo digo en serio.

Se dejó caer encima del pecho de Nijimura a modo de cojín.

— El rojo con el rosa no combina bien, Nijimura-san.

— Siempre podrías quitarte la camiseta.

Quería contestarle algo ingenioso o, como mínimo, recordarle que el pijama de su abuela no debería despertar esos deseos carnales en él, pero los labios de Nijimura sobre su cuello lo estaban distrayendo bastante. Akashi se dejó llevar.

Mañana, cuando Nijimura viera que todas sus camisas del trabajo eran también de color rosa volverían a discutir, así que no le importaba acordar una tregua por esa noche.


	3. Sala de espera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El último. El prompt de este fue school/hospital.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

— No tienes por qué acompañarme.

— El entrenador dijo que sí.

— Pues aprovecha para escaquearte y lárgate a tu casa. Yo no se lo voy a decir.

Akashi le lanzó una mirada cargada de reprobación. En qué momento se le había ocurrido a Nijimura sugerirle al niñato más responsable de su equipo que se saltase una orden directa de su entrenador. Y encima él, que se suponía que estaba en ese equipo para evitar justo esas actitudes.

Pero la verdad es que en ese momento hasta le pagaría dinero a Akashi (el dinero que él no tenía y que a Akashi le sobraba) porque se marchase y lo dejase solo. Y no porque no disfrutase de su compañía (la disfrutaba más de lo que quería reconocer y era un tema en el que prefería no pensar) sino porque no tenía ninguna gana de que justo él viese lo incómodo que le ponía aquel sitio.

La sala de espera de un hospital.

 

Se había caído en el entrenamiento y se había hecho daño en la muñeca. En un principio lo habían mandado a la enfermería, pero visto que se estaba hinchando y adoptando un color poco saludable, Sanada lo había mandado al hospital más cercano acompañado de Akashi para descartar que tuviese nada serio. No quería perder a su capitán tan cerca del siguiente partido.

 

— En serio, estoy bien. Si seguro que mis padres llegarán enseguida — mintió Nijimura. De hecho la enfermera que lo había acompañado a hacerse la radiografía había insistido mucho con lo de llamar a sus padres, pero que tuviese suerte localizándolos en el teléfono falso que le había dado. Ya que la factura del médico la pagaba el colegio por haberse lesionado allí, si podía evitar que sus padres se enterasen, mejor. Lo que menos quería era que su madre tuviese que recibir una llamada del hospital, _otra más_ , por semejante tontería.

— En tal caso, me quedaré contigo hasta que lleguen — Akashi tenía toda la pinta de saber que le estaba mintiendo. Nijimura se dejó resbalar por la silla incómoda de plástico blanco y se resigno a lo inevitable.

 

Odiaba los hospitales, y odiaba más aún el odiarlos. Era absurdo y estúpido. A todo el mundo le resultaban desagradables; quién se iba a sentir a gusto en un local blanco que olía a desinfectante y en el que moría gente a diario. Esas eran razones perfectamente lógicas, pero lo cierto era que no eran las suyas.

 

Odiaba los hospitales porque últimamente tenía que pasar demasiado tiempo en ellos.

 

Se levantó de la silla, se dio un paseo, se volvió a sentar. ¿Cuánto se tardaba en revelar una puñetera radiografía? Se miró la muñeca hinchada. A estas alturas le daban igual los partidos. Hacía mucho tiempo que ya no era imprescindible en el equipo y lo más probable es que fuese a pasar más tiempo en el banquillo que en la cancha. Pero, ¿y si realmente se la había torcido o algo así? Tenía que cuidar a sus hermanos y ayudar en casa, no podía permitirse el tener una mano inútil, no ahora.

Nijimura miró el reloj de plástico (¿era todo de plástico en ese maldito hospital?) de la sala de espera. El entrenamiento a estas alturas ya debía de haber acabado, lo que significaba que iba a volver aún más tarde que de costumbre. Era su abuela la encargada de recoger a sus hermanos hoy, pero él tenía que prepararles la cena, no perder el tiempo allí tirado. La culpa además era suya; se había hecho daño por andar pensando en otras cosas en lugar del entrenamiento y haber recibido de mala manera uno de los pases-misiles de Kuroko. Nijimura sabía mejor que nadie que ya no estaba en condiciones de ser capitán. Que sería mejor que le pasase el testigo a otro.

 

Por ejemplo, al chico que en ese instante lo miraba con ojos preocupados.

— Pareces nervioso.

— Están tardando mucho — contestó con malas pulgas.

— A mí tampoco me gustan los hospitales — comentó Akashi, ignorando su pobre excusa. A él era imposible engañarle.

— A nadie le gustan. Son sitios siniestros.

— Quizás, pero no es por eso. No me gustan porque me traen malos recuerdos.

Esa frase captó la atención de Nijimura. Se giró hacia Akashi, pero él estaba mirando el suelo como perdido en sus pensamientos.

— Cuando teníamos que pasar demasiado tiempo allí me ponía nervioso así que mi madre siempre hacía algo para que me calmase — Akashi sonrió más para sí mismo que para Nijimura.

— ¿El qué?

— Es que es un poco...— parecía avergonzado — aunque si sirve para que te sientas mejor... Dame tu brazo.

Nijimura puso cara extrañada, pero puso su brazo no accidentado en el reposabrazos que estaba entre las dos sillas.

Los dedos de Akashi, cálidos y suaves empezaron a trazar círculos en su antebrazo, desde la cara interna del codo hasta la muñeca. Le hacía cosquillas y le provocaba una sensación nada desagradable en el estómago.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor? — le peguntó Akashi sonriendo con dulzura, sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo. Nijimura ni contestó, pero estaba funcionando a las mil maravillas. No solo ya no estaba preocupado, sino que ni siquiera se acordaba de dónde estaba, no veía nada más allá de Akashi. Por eso se sobresaltó tanto cuando la misma enfermera de antes lo llamó a gritos para que volviese a entrar a consulta.

— Joder — apartó el brazo de Akashi como si quemase y se levantó más rojo que un tomate.

 

Al final resultó que no tenía nada más que un golpe fuerte. Un poco de reposo sin entrenamientos y unos cuantos antiinflamatorios y pronto estaría como una rosa. Akashi lo esperaba a la salida con su mochila de la mano, como si no hubiese sucedido nada de nada apenas unos minutos antes.

Maldita fuese su compostura cuando Nijimura ni siquiera podía mirarle a los ojos.

— ¿Todo bien?

— Si, al final no ha sido nada. Muchas gracias... por acompañarme.

Akashi asintió. Se creó un silencio de lo más incómodo entre los dos.

— Bueno, pues, nos vemos mañana y eso ¿no?— dijo Nijimura sintiéndose idiota. Akashi sonrió.

— Nijimura-san, creo que vamos en la misma dirección.

Nijimura refunfuñó y Akashi se aguantó la risa de manera más que evidente. Hicieron en silencio el camino a la estación mientras las farolas se iban encendiendo y no pudo evitar pensar en lo tranquilo y calmado que parecía siempre Akashi. Era alguien en quien se podía confiar, mucho más que en él.

 

Y sería también un gran capitán, uno mucho mejor que él.

 


	4. tradición familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de quedarme calva pensando en un título para el recopilatorio de los fics que escribí para la nijiaka week de este año, he hecho lo que me parecía más práctico: juntarlos con los del año pasado. Están menos vivibles pero más ordenados, o eso creo yo.
> 
> Prompt: Familia

Para Nijimura no había nada mejor, después de un durísimo día de entrenamiento intensivo y de tener que gritar, controlar y correr detrás de una jauría de bestias salvajes, que llegar a casa en busca de un merecido descanso y un baño calentito y encontrársela llena de humo, un cazo casi ardiendo y a su hermana gritando en mitad de la cocina.

Lo primero que hizo Njimura fue apartarla del fuego y preguntarle si estaba bien. Lo siguiente fue darle un capón que casi le sacó los ojos de las cuencas.

— ¿Pero a ti quién te ha dado permiso para usar la cocina?

— ¡La abuela!

Desde que habían ingresado a su padre, la abuela de los Nijimura venía a cuidar a los dos enanos cuando él salía tarde del entrenamiento. “Cuidar” significaba que la buena mujer, de avanzada edad, se sentaba en el salón y asentía con la cabeza a cualquier petición de los nietos. 

— Dirás que te has aprovechado de la abuela. Sabes perfectamente que no puedes usar la cocina tú sola.

— Pero si no era nada complicado, solo que el chocolate se me ha desecho muy rápido y no he podido bajar el fuego a tiempo.

“¿Chocolate?” Nijimura no había podido identificar los restos carbonizados del fondo del cazo. Así que era chocolate. Claro, al día siguiente era San Valentín. Ni se había acordado porque también era el festival del instituto (su clase se encargaba del puesto de yaki soba y a él le tocaba pringar. No se libraba ni en las fiestas). No se había planteado que su hermana ya empezaba a interesarse por estas cosas: era una enana todavía, solo tenía diez años.

— ¿No eres un poco pequeña para ir regalando chocolate por ahí?

— Las otras niñas de mi clase también lo iban a hacer, pero ya da igual, porque se ha quemado — la niña sorbió y se limpió la nariz con la manga. Tenía los ojos vidriosos.

No era a la abuela a la única que conseguía embaucar siempre.

— ¿Se te ha quemado todo?

— No, todavía me queda un poco.

— Venga, te ayudo a prepararlo. A ver si podemos apañárnoslas con lo que te queda.

— ¿De verdad? Shuuzouuuu – se agarró a su cintura. Los enanos solo le abrazaban cuando conseguían sacarle algo — ¡Muchas gracias!

— Anda, deja de lloriquear y ponte a trabajar. Pero no se lo vayas a regalar a ningún idiota.

— No, tranquilo. Creo que te gustaría mucho el chico al que se lo voy a dar.

A Nijimura no le gustó voz de su hermana. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

A pesar de que la enana no fue de mucha ayuda y Nijimura tuvo que hacer todo el trabajo, los chocolates quedaron bastante más que aparentes. Mezclaron la mitad con almendras y la otra mitad los rellenaron con sirope de fresa que encontraron en uno de los armarios de la cocina. Estaban tan bien hechos que parecían comprados. Nijimura se sintió tremendamente orgulloso de sí mismo: había hecho feliz a su hermana y había descubierto sus dotes secretas como pastelero.

 

Hacer yakisoba no era tan entretenido como hacer bombones. Además la cocina metía un calor del infierno y Nijimura se estaba asando. Salió a tomarse un descanso y vio como dos chicas lo miraban azoradas. Así que él también tenía su público...  
Desgraciadamente, antes de que las chicas reunieran el valor para acerarse, algo las espantó: los gritos de sus hermanos que habían venido con su madre a ver el festival. 

— Shuzou, ¿qué haces que no estás trabajando? — le reprochó su hermano

— Dame un respiro, llevo todo el día ahí metido.

— Jooo, pero yo quiero que el yakisoba me lo prepares tú.

Nijimura le iba a contestar que ya se lo había preparado mil veces en casa cuando reparó en algo. Su hermana llevaba una bolsita azul colgando de una mano. La misma bolsita azul en la que habían metido los chocolates el día anterior.

— ¿Qué haces con eso todavía? ¿No ibas a darselo a un niño de tu colegio?

Ella se puso un poco colorada, pero desafiante.

— De hecho he venido a dárselos a un niño de tu colegio

— ¡QUÉ! ¡Pero que te sacan tres años! ¿Y tú se lo permites? — Shuuzou miró a su madre indignado.

— En principio no me pareció buena idea, pero me ha dicho a quién se los va a regalar y no creo que haya problema.

— ¿A mamá se lo cuentas a mí, que te he ayudado no?

— ¡Porque sabía que me ibas a echar la bronca!

— Shuzzou, déjala en paz. Yo soy su madre y lo tengo todo controlado — para reafirmar su argumento, su madre usó el metodo tradicional de la familia. Le dio un capón. Su hermana infló los carrillos y se fue enfadada — Sé que te preocupas por ella, pero es bastante más responsable que tú a su edad.

— Pues tú misma, yo no quiero saber nada

A Nijimura todavía le cayó otro capón antes de que tuviera que volver al puesto. Menos mal que no había ningún mocoso del equipo de baloncesto cerca, o le habrían perdido el respeto para siempre. Le preparó yakisoba a su hermanito (el único miembro de su familia que todavía merecía su respeto y aprobación) y siguió trabajando cada vez más enfadado. Las chicas que habían intentado acercársele antes no volvieron: quizás le vieron echar humo de lejos y pensaron que no era una buena idea. Fue casi a la hora de cerrar cuando se acercó por el puesto una figura conocida.

— ¿Queda aún Yakisoba, o llego muy tarde?  
— Hombre, Akashi. Ya pensaba que no ibas a venir a verme. Para ti claro que queda.

Akashi sonrió. Nijimura se notó menos enfadado y más relajado derrepente. No sabía si Akashi tenía algo que ver, pero como premio le preparró una racción extra. Además no le venía mal comer, que estaba muy canijo.

— Esto está muy bueno – dijo Akashi con sinceridad. Nijimura sonrió henchido de ogullo — . Se ve que todos en tu familia cocináis estupendamente.

Nijimura iba a preguntarle por qué suponía que el resto de su familia cocinaba bien cuando la realidad le golpeó de lleno. En efecto, Akashi llevaba de la mano la bolsita azul de chocolates. Lo había llevado una, UNA sola vez a casa y su hermana ya le había echado el ojo. La iba a mandar de cabeza a un convento de monjas escocesas.

Akashi leyó en su cara de memo lo que estaba pensando.

— Tu hermana me ha regalado unos bombones. Ha sido muy amable por su parte, es una niña muy educada y simpática.

Nijimura emitió un gruñido vagamente humano que podría interpretarse como un asentimiento.

— Son realmente buenos, ¿los ha preparado ella?

Mierda.  
De hecho su hermana había hecho poco. Nada más que ponerse a su lado y pasarle los ingredientes (Nijimura no estaba dispuesto a que incendiase la casa otra vez). Era él el que lo había hecho todo.   
Técnicamente le había preparado deliciosos chocolates de san valentín a Akashi. En forma de corazón.  
Su hermana estaba muerta.

— La ha ayudado mi padre. Es bastante cocinitas — respondió de manera artificial mientras deseaba para sus adentros que Akashi achacase lo mucho que estaba sudando al calor de la cocina.

— Entendido. ¿Podrías transmitirle de mi parte mi enhorabuena? Estaban deliciosos. Tiene una mano excelente para los dulces.

Akashi no hacía nada más que alabar los puñeteros bombones y Nijimura se sentía entre orgulloso, angustiado y sobre todo, terriblemente avergonzado.

— Bueno, no es para tanto, solo son unos bombones más. Seguro que te han regalado cientos el día de hoy.

— Sí, pero estos son los que más ilusión me han hecho — lo miró fijamente antes de darle el golpe definitivo — . Se nota que están hechos con cariño.

Nijimura iba a morir. Iba a morir y ni siquiera iba a poder vengarse de su hermana. Estaba planteandose si meter la cabeza en el fuego o saltar desde lo alto de la azotea cuando Akashi le ofrecio uno de sus propios chocolates.

— No sé si los has probado, ¿quieres uno?

Nijimura lo aceptó por no levantar sospechas. Era de los de fresa.

— La verdad es que están bastante buenos — contestó con la boca medio llena. Akashi parecía muy feliz.

— La verdad es que no me imaginaba que una persona tan brusca y enérgica pudiese preparar algo así. Ha sido una sorpresa.

Nijimura se atragantó con el chocolate que aún tenía en la boca y empezó a toser como si fuese a echar el higado mientras Akashi le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

— No estas hablando de mi padre. Ni de mi hermana.

Akashi parecía la inocencia personificada pese a ser todo lo contrario.

— ¿Me equivoco?

— No, no te equivocas. Pero no me voy a olvidar de que me has llamado bruto con otras palabras — Nijimura se sentía extrañamente feliz por el hecho de que Akashi estuviese tan encantado con sus bombones. Debía de ser satisfacción por el trabajo bien hecho. Debería regalarle más por su cumpleaños, eso sí, a escondidas del resto del club.

— Solo tengo una duda.

— Dime

— ¿A quién de los dos debería regalar en el white day, a tu hermana o a ti?

Por si acaso de alguna manera su hermana tenía éxito y Akashi entraba a formar parte de la familia, Nijimura decidió introducirle en una de sus tradiciones más ancestrales: la del capón en la cabeza.


	5. Manzana de Caramelo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Instinto/Seducción (hay un poco de las dos)

Una fiesta universitaria un viernes noche, en un pub tremendamente cutre pero con barra libre, justo al lado de un parque en el que darse el lote escondido entre dos setos y un love hotel a dos manzanas por si la cosa pasaba a mayores era un planazo para cualquier chico de primero de carrera. A no ser que el chico en cuestión tuviese el sentido de la diversión de una lechuga pocha y el alma de un señor de setenta años. Nijimura se apoyó en una pared con manchas de vómito viejo con un refresco sin alcohol de la mano. Una chica de bastante buen ver pasó por su lado lanzándole miraditas y Nijimura no se molestó en levantar la vista del vaso en el que estaba absorto, como si las burbujitas de la coca-cola le estuviesen contando el sentido de la vida. A Sekiguchi y Kubota, como grandes amigos que eran, se les partía el alma de ver lo rematadamente imbécil que podía ser su amigo.  
Y ellos que esperaban que llegase de Estados Unidos más espabilado... 

— Esa chica te estaba mirando – le dijo Kubota para despertarlo de su trance.

— ¿Qué chica? ¿La que acaba de pasar? — Nijimura se puso de puntillas de manera innecesaria porque pese a no haber crecido mucho después de secundaria ya era más alto que la inmensa mayoría de los presentes — . No la conozco de nada.

— Pero ella tenía cara de que quería conocerte a ti.

— ¿Ah, sí? Qué cosas... — Nijimura volvió a su bebida. Sekiguchi contó hasta diez para no tirársela de un manotazo.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Qué es lo que no funciona contigo

Sekiguchi y Kubota eran buenos amigos. Pero tenían un problema; que cuando se aburrían se ponían muy pesados e intentaban arreglar la vida de Nijimura para entrentenerse. Y se aburrían con mucha facilidad.

— No me pasa nada, es que esa chica es no me gusta. ¿qué pasa, que por que esté en una fiesa tengo que ligar obligatoriamente con alguien?

— ¿Pues a qué hemos venido si no? — preguntó Kubota

— No veo que vosotros estéis teniendo mucho éxito.

— Eso, encima hurga en la herida.

— A ver, Nijimura, nos preocupamos por tu porque somos tus amigos – Sekiguchi le pasó una brazo por el hombro. Kubota rápido y veloz le pasó también el brazo por el hombro. Sin duda esa postura de idiotas totales iba a aumentar su atractivo y posibilidades de ligar por las nubes — Hemos estado hablando de que últimamente te vemos algo mustio y decaido.

— Ya vas a sacar el tema...

El peor error que había cometido Nijimura en su vida (y eso que había cometido muchos y muy variados) había sido comentarles a sus amigos que le hacía tilín (solo un poquito, una chispita de nada) Akashi. Había sido una noche larga después de una quedada aún más larga con sus antiguos kohais del Teikou, y entre el cansancio y la bebida barata de un izakaya a Nijimura se le había ido la lengua de más. Sekiguchi y Kubota habían actuado como lo hubiera hecho cualquier buen amigos; primero se habían descojonado de él, y luego cuando descubrieron que era no era broma, comenzaron a preocuparse. Ahora alternaban ciclos de descojone con ciclos de preocupación (no era ningún secreto que ninguno de los dos era el mayor fan de Akashi) y Nijimura no estaba seguro de cuál de las dos actitudes le gustaba menos.

— Lo único que intentamos decirte es que hay más peces en el mar.

— No me apetece pescar esta noche.

— Pues es una pena porque anda que no hay chicas guapas en esta fiesta.

— Y altas — apostilló Kubota.

— Oye, tú

— Mira por ejemplo esa chica de ahí. La morena, ¿a qué es mona?

— Pues...

En lo único en que se acercaba al ideal de Nijimura es que era bajita. Estaba al lado de una bandeja llena de algo rojo (manzanas de caramelo? Qué fiesta más rara), y suspiraba con hastío mirando a la nada. Quizás ella también había venido con unas amigas pesadas que la habían obligado a relacionarse con los otros en contra de su voluntad.

— ¿Por qué no te acercas a decirle algo? Hablar con ella no te va a matar

— Ni siquiera se me da bien ligar.

— ¿Pero lo has intentado alguna vez? — Kubota hizo la pregunta clave que Nijimura se libro de contestar porque Sekiguchi decidió hacerse el entendido

— Todo el mundo sabe ligar a la hora de la verdad. Solo tienes que seguir a tu instinto y él te dirá lo que hacer — puso cara de interesante como si él se comiese roscos muy a menudo. Nijimura no le había conocido ningún rosco en el último año, pero tampoco le iba a quitar la ilusión.

— Si voy a hablar con ella, ¿me dejaréis en paz?

Kubota y Sekiguchi sonrieron con una maldad que ni se molestaron en disimular.

— Por supuesto.

Nijimura suspiró y se separó de la pared, que se había pegado a su camiseta de lo pegajosa que estaba.

— Vuelvo en dos minutos.

— Sí, ya veremos, tú no tengas prisa.

Planteándose seriamente cambiar de amistades, Nijimura se acercó a la chica. Con un poco de suerte estaría lo suficientemente aburrida como para querer conversar un rato y Sekiguchi y Kubota dejarían de darle la lata durante unas horas.  
Ella estaba inspeccionando los aperitivos de la mesa con mala cara y Nijimura pensó que ese era el momento idóneo. Quizás podían crear un vínculo sobre su odio común a las manzanas de caramelo.

— Hola, qué tal? Me llamo Nij-

— Nijimura-san. Qué sorpresa. 

A Nijimura se le heló la sangre en las venas como si hubiera invocado al diablo a base de nombrarlo, que era básicamente lo que había pasado.

¿Akashi?

Allí estaba Akashi, entre él y la chica, tan guapo como fuera de lugar en una fiesta tan decandete. Casi podía oír a Kubota y Sekiguchi maldecir su suerte a sus espaldas pero no se volvió para comprobarlo.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

— Un compañero del Rakuzan tenía especial interés en acudir a esta fiesta y me pidió que le acompañase, pero le he perdido de vista hace un rato — Akashi cogió una de las manzanas. La mordió con decisión y sonrió satisfecho — . No esperaba encontrarte aquí. ¿Te importa si te hago compañía un rato o has venido con alguien?

A pesar del asco que le daban, la manzana que Akashi tenía en la mano, roja, brillante y perfectamente redonda, parecía otra cosa. La balanceaba de un lado a otro mientras hablaba y Nijimura se estaba distrayendo, como si fuera el péndulo de un hipnotizador. 

— No, he venido con mis amigos, pero no son importantes. O sea, sí lo son — se dio un capón mental por desaprensivo — … lo que quiero decir es que no me importa que me acompañes.

Akashi sonrió con los labios rojísimos. “Por el caramelo” pensó Nijimura, “es el caramelo”.

— Perfecto... hace mucho calor aquí dentro, ¿por qué no damos un paseo?

Dar un paseo, respirar aire FRESCO y FRÍO y alejarse de las malas influencias parecía un plan perfecto. Salieron al pequeño parquecito que estaba al lado. Akashí parecía estar en su salsa.

— Qué noche tan buena hace, ¿no? — comentó. Cerca de ellos un chico empezó a vomitar entre dos cubos de basura.

— Supongo...

— Es la primera vez que vengo a una fiesta así. Es divertido.

Años atrás, a Nijimura le hubiera extrañado escuchar que era la primera vez que Akashi hacía algo que los niños de su edad tenían más que visto. Sin embargo, con el paso de los años ya se había acostumbrado y sabía que la adolescencia de Akashi, igual que su infancia, era de todo menos normal. Lo que no significaba que no le preocupase pensar que Akashi se está privando de cosas. Sobre todo porque luego pasaba lo que pasaba, que venía a una mierda de fiesta de universitarios borrachos y le parecía el sumún de la diversión.

— Akashi en serio, esto no tiene nada de bueno.

— Discrepo. Me he encontrado contigo.

Nijimura se atragantó con su propio aire y Akashi le dio unas palmaditas, tranquilo como si no hubiera dicho nada extraordinario. Posiblemente porque no lo era; solo quería ser amable con Nijimura. Nada más. Siempre había sido un chico muy educado. Tras unos minutos de paseo silencioso, Akashi señaló unos bancos que había a ambos lados del camino.

— ¿Te importa que nos sentemos? No me gusta comer mientras camino.

Sentarse. Sí. Buena idea.  
Akashi seguía liado con su manzana de caramelo que parecía ser eterna. Al menos estaba tan absorto en ella que no se daba ni cuenta de que Nijimura no podía dejar de mirarlo. La mordió y se le quedó el labio lleno de trocitos rojos de caramelo.  
Por la mente de Nijimura empezaron a pasar diferentes escenas a toda velocidad, de las cuales la menos impura le implicaba a él quitándole los trocitos de caramelo a Akashi con la lengua. Si ese era el instinto del que hablaba Sekiguchi, lo mejor que podía hacer Nijimura era dejar de escucharlo antes de acabar cargándose su amistad con Akashi.  
Akashi mientras tanto, ajeno a la batalla mental de Nijimura se limpió los restos de los labios con un dedo y se lo lamió. Lentamente.  
El instinto de Nijimura se estaba montando un concierto de Death Metal dentro de su cabeza. De su cabeza y de otras partes de su cuerpo. Estaba barajando inventarse una llamada ficticia de Kubota para alejarse de Akashi y la manzana del pecado original cuando notó que lo miraba fijamente.  
Debía de estarle juzgando por su boca abierta y su cara de tonto.

— ¿Quieres un poco?

¿Que si quería qué? Nijimura quería muchas cosas en ese momento y ninguna de ellas parecía moralmente aceptable.  
Akashi le acercó la manzana para que la mordiese. Sujetándola él. El asunto estaba pasando de castaño oscuro pero los reflejos de Nijimura actuaron antes que su cerebro y la mordió.  
Por algún motivo Akashi lo seguía mirando con mucha atención...

— Tienes caramelo en los labios, Nijimura-san.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Akashi estaba materializando su fantasía sexual más recurrente de los últimos diez minutos solo que al revés. A Nijimura se le cayó la dignidad junto con la manzana al suelo, y aprovechó que tenía las manos libres para pasar los brazos por la cintura de Akashi.

— Se me ha caído tu manzana.

— No te preocupes. Ya me lo compensarás de alguna manera — dijo Akashi con una sonrisa que, según el instinto de Nijimura, auguraba algo muy bueno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encanta escribir a estos dos en plan adolescentes hormonales (sin pasarse) y creo que en parte es porque en la serie los dos son tan cuadriculados que me gusta verlos salirse de ese comportamiento.


	6. De buen ver

A Nijimura le han puesto gafas.

Son unas gafas cuadradas, negras, de pasta, de la marca KsRt (“te juro que ya las había pagado cuando me fije en la marca o no me las hubiera comprado”), bastante elegantes y sobrias.

 

— Por suerte solo tengo que ponérmelas para estudiar y para el ordenador —  comenta mientras se las prueba. Está algo sonrojado — . ¿Me quedan bien? Estoy ridículo, ¿verdad?

 

A pesar de la mueca de fastidio tan exagerada que le deforma la cara, las gafas le quedan bien. Tan bien que Akashi se siente una mala persona.

Acaba de pensar que ojalá la vista de Nijimura fuese peor para que tuviera que llevarlas siempre.

* * *

 

A Nijimura no le gustan sus nuevas gafas. No termina de acostumbrarse, no está seguro de si se le cansa más la vista con ellas o sin ellas y le hacen daño en el puente de la nariz, que se frota de vez en cuando. A Nijimura le encantaría pasar del tema (total, todavía no está tan cegato), pero siempre que está a punto de quitárselas oye una voz exasperante detrás de él.

 

— Nijimura-san, las gafas.

 

 Parece que Akashi le ha pedido clases a Kuroko sobre como ser invisible para poder vigilarlo en todo momento en plan centinela sin que él se de cuenta.

 

— Joder, qué me hacen daño.

 

 — Pero es que así nunca te vas a acostumbrar a ellas.

 

 Akashi se las coloca en su sitio con cuidado y lo observa como evaluándolo. Hay que ver cómo se preocupa por la salud de sus ojos. Qué considerado.

* * *

 

Desde que Nijimura lleva gafas, Akashi sugiere bastante a menudo estudiar los dos en el salón, debajo del kotatsu, en lugar de cada uno en su cuarto. Akashi dice que así se hacen mutua compañía y se concentra mejor. Lo de que se concentra mejor es cierto, el problema es en qué. La verdad es que lleva media hora mirando por encima de su libro de sociología lo maduro e interesante que parece Nijimura-san con sus gafas puestas, lo pensativo que parece con el ceño un poco fruncido mientras resuleve un... ¿eso es un crucigrama? Bueno, da igual. Lo importante es que está muy guapo.

Desgraciadamente es el propio Nijimura el que destruye la imagen idílica quitándose las gafas para frotarse la nariz. Qué obsesión. Le recuerda a su amigo Kubota.

 

— Nijimura-san...

 

 — Qué si, pesado, que ya lo sé, ¿puedo descansar un rato? Es que me hacen daño. Mira la marca roja que tengo en el puente de la nariz, yo creo que se me va a quedar permanente.

 

 Akashi no ve donde está el porblema de la marca roja. A él le parece bastante atractiva. Le dan ganas de besársela.

* * *

 

Nijimura se queda dormido en el sofá a media película. Está medio caído encima de uno de los reposabrazos, en una postura la mar de incómoda, espatarrado y con la boca entreabierta, pero lleva las gafas puestas.

Akashi se plantea si es muy de enfermos sacarle una foto en un momento tan vulnerable. Se la saca igual.

 

* * *

 

Nijimura ha perdido las gafas.

 

— Creí que las había dejado en clase, pero allí no estaban y tampoco las tienen en objetos perdidos.

 

 Akashi está indignado. Con Nijimura, con el que sea que haya encontrado las gafas y no las haya llevado a objetos perdidos, con el mundo en general.

 

— Pero me he pasado por la farmacia y tenían unas de estas baratas. De momento me sirven, para lo que las uso yo...

 

 Nijimura se pone unas gafas SIN montura, que ni son de marca KsRt ni nada de nada, sosas, aburridas, nada intelectuales.

 

— Nijimura, las gafas de farmacia no son buenas para la vista.

 

 Ni para la de Nijimura, ni para la de Akashi.

 

— Pero si son de mi graduación exacta. Además me hacen menos daño que las otras.

 

 Nijimura se va muy feliz a preparar la cena con sus nuevas gafas. Con las antiguas nunca cocinó. Con lo bien que le hubieran quedado con su mandil de patitos.

 

* * *

 

Nijimura ha vuelto a perder las gafas. Lo más extraño es que juraría que esta vez las ha perdido dentro de casa.

* * *

 

— No tendrías que haberte molestado. Podría haber venido solo

 

— No me cuesta ningún esfuerzo, Nijimura-san.

 

— Pero si te has saltado una comida con tu padre y todo para compañarme. De verdad que no era necesario.

 

Akashi es un amigo y compañero de piso ejemplar. Nijimura había comentado el día anterior que tenía que pasarse por la óptica a probarse unas gafas nuevas y que le daba pereza y Akashi no dudó ni dos segundos en apuntarse para darle apoyo moral y de paso una segunda opinión sobre cuáles gafas le quedan mejor.

Que además tenga un extraño interés en ver a Nijimura probarse todos los modelos de la tienda es algo meramente secundario.

* * *

 

Las nuevas gafas de Nijimura las ha elegido Akashi, son rojas lo cual contrasta maravillosamente con su pelo, y además de marca KsRt.

El mejor trabajo de la carrera de Kise, Akashi tiene que llamarle pronto para felicitarle.

Nijimura sigue poniendo muecas raras mientras lee y arrugando la nariz.

 

— Nijimura-san, las han ajustado a tu gusto. Estuvimos esperando media hora hasta que las dejaron perfectamente ajustadas, de hecho.

 

— Pues tendré un porblema en la nariz, porque a mí me molestan — se las quitó de golpe — . Mira, ¿a que tengo ya la marca roja?

 

Nijimura es como un niño pequeño, y a Akashi no se le dan tan bien los niños pequeños como a Kuroko pero algo entiende. Así que hace lo que lleva queriendo hacer durante varias semanas. Le da un besito en el puente de la nariz.

 

— ¿Mejor?

 

Nijimura está más oscuro que el color de sus gafas.

 

— Algo mejor, sí.

 

Se las vuelve a poner sin rechistar. Akashi sabe que el truco de los besitos no le va a durar mucho tiempo (Nijimura es muy cabezota) pero mientras funcione podrá seguir deleitándose con lo bien que le quedan las gafas un tiempo más.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Es posible que este one-shot no tenga nada que ver con la nijiaka week, pero no me apetecía publicarlo aparte. Tampoco desentona)  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
